


Jeffmads Drabbles

by Hollymoon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (idk how to write kiss scenes sorry), Birthdays, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Drabble Collection, First Kisses, Fluff, M/M, Sweaters, like really minor lams, minor lams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9934691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollymoon/pseuds/Hollymoon
Summary: A collection of Jeffmads drabbles using some prompts that I found on Tumblr.





	1. Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these after going through an OTP prompt tag on Tumblr. I found a couple that I especially liked and thought, hey, I bet I can write stories based off these. These drabbles are the first fanfiction I've published since the seventh grade, so any reviews and/or feedback would be appreciated! The prompt used in this chapter is: http://multifandomfreak246.tumblr.com/post/155480970156/person-a-cuddling-with-person-b-person-a

James wasn’t quite sure how he got himself into this situation.

He and Thomas were sitting on the latter’s bed, gossiping about Alexander Hamilton. There had been a rumor going around about how he slept with his best friend and coworker, John Laurens, because apparently one sex scandal wasn’t enough for him.

“You’d really think he’d have the decency quit sleeping around after the whole ‘Maria Reynolds’ incident.” Thomas complained. “I mean, the man has a girlfriend for pete’s sake!” James hummed in agreement. It wasn’t until the brief moment of silence struck when James noticed what they were doing.

Somehow their bodies had gotten tangled up. James was resting his head on Thomas’ chest. Thomas had one arm looped around him and the other was stroking James’ head softly.

Thomas must have realized it as well.

“James ?”

“Yeah?”

“This… This is gay.” Another bout of silence.

“Oh.” James said. He shifted awkwardly, slipping out of Thomas’ one sided hug.

““Where are you going?” Thomas asked.

“To the other side of the bed?” James actually had no idea where he was going.

“What? No, come back here.” Thomas said, patting the spot next to him. James just rolled his eyes and settled back down into his former position.


	2. Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this prompt:  
> http://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/post/152653518159/imagine-your-otp

Thomas strided into his apartment, his phone in one hand and a styrofoam cup in the other.

“Honestly, Aaron! I don’t understand how Hamilton is allowed to get away with this stuff! Washington’s favoritism is so damn obvious!” Thomas spouted. “Anyways, I’m gonna have to call you back. I just got home and I have to make dinner. Ciao, Aaron!” Thomas hung up the phone. James, who was standing by the doorway, smiled at him.

“Jemmy, you won’t believe the day I had!” James stayed quiet as Thomas passed him a cup and began to rant.

“And then Washington had the nerve to yell at me! I couldn’t believe it! I didn’t start it! Hamilton was the one who-” Thomas paused and looked at his friend up and down. James was wearing a vibrant purple sweater that reached down to his knees. “Is that my sweater?” 

James, who had forgotten that he was even wearing the top, nearly choked on his tea. The shorter man swallowed.

“...No…” He mumbled, cheeks heating up. Thomas began to laugh hysterically.

“Oh my God! It doesn’t even fit like a regular shirt on you!” He bellowed, falling dramatically to the floor. James let out an exasperated sigh.

“Look, it was cold, and all of my sweaters were dirty…” James sputtered.

Thomas cut him off. “The only tops that you own are sweaters.” He pointed out. James looked even more embarrassed.

“I just really like this sweater, alright?” He grumbled, making Thomas laugh even louder. “It’s really warm and cozy.” Thomas stood up, wiping a tear from his eye, causing his small friend to scowl. 

“Fine. You can keep it then.” Thomas said, patting James on the head.

“Really?” James asked. Thomas nodded.

“Yeah, go ahead. You look adorable in it anyways.” Thomas suddenly pressed his lips to James’ forehead and wordlessly left the room, leaving a confused and flustered James to stand by himself in a way-too-big sweater.


	3. Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Madison's peaceful birthday plans are interrupted due to Thomas Jefferson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one doesn't use a prompt, but is completely original. I actually wrote this in an hour, so it's not one of my proudest works. I just really wanted to write something Jeffmadsish for James Madison's birthday. Anyways, please enjoy!

It was a well known fact that James Madison did not care for birthdays.

Well, it wasn’t so much birthdays as it was birthday parties.

They were loud, extra, and obnoxious in almost every way imaginable. Birthdays were supposed to be perfect days that were about what you wanted to do. James couldn’t help it if his perfect birthday was staying at home, ordering takeout, and reading a new book he’d allow himself to buy. In fact, that was his routine. Once a year, James would treat himself to a nice new book, order a small pizza for himself, and lounge on his couch until he fell asleep.

That was, until Thomas Jefferson came into his life.

“So, Jemmy-kins, your birthday is in a few days. What are your plans? A fancy meal? A night at the bar? A wild party?” he inquired. James shuddered.

“Please don’t call me ‘Jemmy-kins’ ever again.” he grumbled. “And no, I’m actually planning to stay home like I do every year.” Thomas gasped loudly.

“Stay home?! But you do that every day anyways!” he exclaimed, waving his hands around. “Don’t you want to try something different?”

“Not really.” James said.

“You don’t want a party? Or a small gathering? Or-”

“No.” James cut him off. Thomas looked downcast. 

“Okay.” he grumped. “I won’t plan anything.” 

James knew that meant he was planning something, but he knew he couldn’t do anything about it without hurting Thomas’ feelings. For two days, he waited in nervous anticipation, praying that his tall friend wouldn’t do anything too wild. 

By the third day, James was feeling slightly calmer. Thomas hadn’t spoken much to him since he asked about his birthday plans, not because he was mad, but because he was busy. (At least, that’s what James assumed.) Although he still had the feeling of impending doom, James felt that it was safe to assume that Thomas respected his wishes.

March 16th finally rolled around, and James woke up excitedly. He showered, brushed his teeth, got dressed, and hurried to the local bookstore to pick out his new book. He already had a few options in mind. However, when he got there, he felt his mind do a complete 360 and chose a favorite novel from his teenage years instead. He waited in line before getting to the checkout counter and being greeted by none other than Peggy Schuyler.

“Hello, Peggy! I didn’t know you worked here!” James said, handing her the book. She scanned it and placed it in a bag. 

“Yeah, it’s just temporary though. I’ll be moving to Massachusetts in a little while for college.” she said, smiling at him. “Also, happy birthday! I can’t believe I almost forgot, with how much Jefferson has been hyping it up.”

“Oh?” James cocked an eyebrow.

“Yeah, he was supposed to have some big party at his place for you, but it got cancelled for some reason. Weird, right?” She handed him the bag. James looked at her, confused.

 

“I didn’t pay yet.” he reminded her. Peggy shrugged.

“It’s on me. Consider it a birthday gift from me to you.” She lazily tightened her ponytail.

“Oh. Thank you then!” he said, grabbing the bag. “See you later!” He watched her wave before leaving.

When James got home, he was surprised to find his door unlocked, before that surprise was replaced with a pit in his stomach. I swear to God, Thomas… He walked inside, expecting to find people hiding under his furniture. However, there was nobody hiding under his table or chairs. 

“Hello?” he said cautiously.

“Oh, Jemmy! You’re home early!” Thomas bounded out from the kitchen, wearing an apron and a goofy grin.

“Remind me why I gave you a set of house keys.” James said, placing his bag down on the table. 

“Shut up, you know you love me.” Thomas laughed. “Also, stay in the living room and turn the T.V. on really loud.” James raised an eyebrow but did as he asked.

He was halfway through an episode of Parks and Recreation when he smelled the comforting scent of vanilla cake waft through his living room. He smiled softly at the fact that Thomas remembered his favorite type of cake and slowly lowered the volume on the television. The oven door creaked open.

“Shit.” He heard Thomas mutter as a tray hit the stove. He chuckled lightly.

“Do you need help?” James called out. He was met with a muffled “I’m fine.” as he heard his cabinets being rummaged through. James shrugged as he turned the volume of the show back up.

One episode of Parks and Rec. later, Thomas reemerged from the kitchen, carrying a small cake with candles on top. He placed it on the table and lit them, before hopping onto a chair and breaking into an awful rendition of the happy birthday song. James laughed when he bumped his head on the ceiling during the big finish. Thomas stepped down from the chair.

“I know you didn’t want company, but I really couldn’t leave you alone on your birthday.” Thomas said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. James beamed up at him. This was the most anyone had ever done for his birthday since he was a child. “Anyways, make a wish or whatever.”

James blew out the candles. If he were being completely honest, his wish had already come true by Thomas just standing here with him. It made his life feel whole.

Not that he would ever say that aloud of course.

James stepped back from the table, bumping into Thomas. He turned around.

“Thank you. You really didn’t have to-” James was interrupted by Thomas’ lips suddenly crashing into his. After what felt like centuries, Thomas pulled back.

“Was that weird? That was really forward. I’ll go if you want.” Thomas blabbered. James shook his head.

“Shut up and kiss me again.”

After that, James settled into a new routine on his birthday. He would still buy a book and order takeout, but now his plans included Thomas.


End file.
